Eternel illusion
by dropgarden
Summary: Pour bien comprendre l'histoire il est préférable d'avoir vu la saison 1 jusqu'au bout.Que se serait-il passer si le démon avait eu son festin?Qu'aurait-il fait après cela ?Désolée l'histoire est un peu triste et les fautes encore la (je cherche toujours une correctrice ou correcteur )mais si cela vous tente quand même je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.


**Disclaimer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit financier de mes écrits. Le manga et les personnages sont à Yana Tobosco !**

**Pour bien comprendre cette fic il vaut mieux avoir vu la saison 1 jusqu'au bout (même si la fin est différente)**

**Encore une fois pardon pour les fautes je cherche activement une correctrice ou correcteur un peu de patience s'il vous plait.**

**Je termine cette note en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture.**

Illusion Éternel.

Succulente !Délicieuse!Exquise!Ah non tous ces mots sont encore trop faibles pour définir le goût de l'âme de Ciel phantomhive.

Après toutes ces années à le servir j'ai enfin put le déguster il avait était un repas divin en toute ironie bien sûr.

Un tel festin me contentera pour une bonne centaine d'années assurément.

Le diable après avoir fini son repas se releva puis fixa le corps sans vie de celui qui avait était son bocchan. Vide, il était vide.

Comme convenu je vais le laisser la après tout il me la demander , je m'éloigner calmement repu de ce repas. Un pas puis deux a coter de ma chaussure une goutte tomba. Voilà qu'il va se mettre à pleuvoir.

Mais minute la goutte est rouge ? Depuis quand il pleut du sang ? Et pourquoi mes joues sont humides.

Une main se leva vers le visage du démon et toucha l'endroit qu'il sentait mouillé puis regarda ces doigts.

Il sursauta rouge les doigts étaient couverts de rouges pourtant, il n'était pas blessé alors pourquoi des gouttes de sang sillonnent son visage ?

Pourtant même s'il était pas blessé il sentait comme une douleur en lui un déchirement une douleur si intense que ces jambes le trahirent et il se retrouva à genoux les joues couvertes de sang.

Puis un hurlement fendit le silence du lieu il hurla s'époumona cria gémit il aller perdre la voix a force de hurler ainsi. Mal, il avait si mal, il se sentait mal, il aurait voulu plonger sa main dans son corps pour ôter le cœur qui lui fait si mal.

Pourquoi souffre-t-il autant ? Pourquoi il avait la sensation d'être à l'agonie d'être...

D'être triste ? Non d'être désespérais d'être anéanti par le chagrin ? Lui, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il se sentait ainsi ?

Pourtant, il avait eu son repas, il l'avait bien mérité après avoir supporté Ciel... Ciel ... Ciel

-CIELLLLLLL

Ce hurlement déchirant était le sien, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce nom le brûler cela coulait en lui comme de la lave cela comprimer tout ces membres, il voulait plus de cette douleur !

Instinctivement, le diable retourna près du corps de son ancien maître et lui prit doucement la main. Même si cela ne l'apaisa pas, il avait la sensation que ça rendait la douleur un peu moins violente non en faite, elle était engloutie part une autre sensation.

Sebastian effaça ces joues en halètent puis avec un sourire infiniment triste il se baissa vers le petit corps sans vie.

-Monsieur est vraiment un garçon impossible. Vous le saviez sûrement n'est-ce pas?Moi je suis un diable alors je ne l'avais pas compris mais vous vous l'aviez su c'est pour ça que malgré tout malgré votre absence d'âme vous sembler si serein ! Vous saviez que je souffrirais !

Le démon serra doucement le corps contre lui en caressent les cheveux cendrés.

-Vous êtes incroyable, vous avez réussi à m'avoir moi un démon un puissant démon, je suis la a cajoler un corps vide, car je suis tombé ... Fou de vous est-ce cela l'amour monsieur ?Non je ne suis pas humain je ne peux pas être amoureux alors est-ce cela la passions du diable? Monsieur ça fait mal ça me brûle ça me consume ça me détruit monsieur !

Et la le diable le puissant démon qu'il était sanglota des gouttes rouges coules à nouveau et il comprit d'où elles venaient: de ces yeux ! Le diable pleure des larmes de sang.

-Monsieur comment avoir moins mal ?Vous ne me le dirais jamais je pense.

Il resta là de nombreuse heures, il ne lâcha pas un instant le petit corps de son bocchan alors que sa main caressa doucement la joue désormais terriblement froide de l'ancien noble. Un geste peut être vain dans l'espoir de sentir la peau de cet être se réchauffer.

Ces yeux levés vers le ciel qu'il regarder sans vraiment voir. Il attendait quoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, il voulait avoir moins mal, il voulait effacer ces dernières heures.

Un combat a l'intérieur de lui-même se fit sa raison, son esprit, son instinct démoniaque, la folie, le désespoir, tout cela se livrer une bataille sans merci.

Qui aller gagner rien n'était moins sûr.

Un ricanement sorti de la gorge du brun puis son regard se fit doux en observent le corps de son maître et il se releva tenant toujours l'humain. Son sourire refit apparition sur ces lèvres, mais le sourire était diffèrent, c'était le sourire qui peint la folie.

Il semblerait que son combat intérieur est pris fin.

Quelques jours plus tard au manoir phantomhive un homme tout de noir vêtu déambulais dans les couloirs. Il avait renvoyé tout les domestiques lui seul pouvait s'occuper de son maître. Il était le seul a savoir ce que le noble voulait ce qu'il désirait ce qu'il lui fallût le seul a pouvoir le protéger, il ne laisserait jamais son Ciel entre d'autres mains que les siennes.

Il était le seul que son maître devait voir a son réveille.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre sombre un doux sourire aux lèvres puis alla ouvrir les rideaux. Son maître était là dans son grand lit, il semblait si paisible.

-Monsieur pardonnez moi, mais il est l'heure de vous réveillez.

Rien pas un grognement pas une protestation rien d'autre que le silence angoissant. Le diable soupira.

-Aujourd'hui encore vous allez vous, reposez cependant, ne craignez rien, je serais la quand vous vous réveillerez.

Le brun s'approcha du lit et prit la fine main pale terriblement pale et la porta à ces lèvres.

-Car vous aller vous réveillez n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous réveillerez bientôt vous allez revenir près de moi !

Encore ce silence un silence lourd, un silence troublant et inquiétant, car si on s'approcher des deux êtres, on pouvait se rendre compte d'un faible son celui de la respiration du diable. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule respiration dans la pièce.

Rien qu'une seule respiration alors qu'il y avait deux êtres dans la pièce. Deux être ? Ou plutôt un démon qui attendait un réveil qui ne viendrait jamais on ne peut pas réveiller ce qui ne dort pas.

Un sourire toujours ce même sourire que quelques jours plus tôt il avait eu en tenant son maître le diable s'était laisser glisser dans la folie du désespoirs une illusion ou son bocchan dormait juste profondément et qu'il se réveillerais bientôt mais Ciel n'ouvrira plus jamais ces beaux yeux.

Le diable allait-il rester dans une illusion éternel ?


End file.
